Of Dreams and Nightmares
by PSIDontKnow2
Summary: He wasn't quite sure when he had begun to see them, these things that hung around, just knew that he could. It was almost nice to know that when others were scared by the dark and empty streets at night, he could see the things around him, knowing that he wasn't entirely alone.


He wasn't quite sure when he had begun to see them, these things that hung around, just knew that he could. They had never directly bothered him, except for the scantly dressed ones that would tease and coo him occasionally. It was almost nice to know that when others were scared by the dark and empty streets at night, he could see the things around him, knowing that he wasn't entirely alone. Most days it didn't bother him, but on a day like today, he wanted their curious stares to go away.

Karkat ran the entire way home, blood running down his face, the teasing taunts of bullies yelling behind him. He figured that the things may distract them, trip them, find a way to slow them down long enough for him to get home and lock the door behind himself. He did just that, running up to the steps to his porch, running into his house before slamming the door and locking it up tight. He let out a shuddering sob as he placed his back to the door, sliding down to the floor. He curled up into himself, rocking gently back and forth as he cried. He was bullied like this all the time, and it wasn't fair. Bullied because he went to an accelerated program once a week, because he had two fathers, because of who his family was and they hated him for being different, for not being a drone.

He screamed the injustice as he cried, wishing that his father would be there to comfort him for once, wishing that he didn't live alone, and that somebody would reassure him. He didn't bother to look up when the familiar prickling ran down his spine, alerting him that one of the things were in his house. He jumped though, when he felt arms pull at him, looking up into the other person's face.

"Shh, it's okay, we're not gonna hurt you." The thing soothed him, looking down at him with large, honest eyes in a startling shade of blue. Large, feathering wings that were both white and blue wrapped around them, making a sort of block for them. Karkat was still staring at the other with wide eyes as it rubbed circles on his back, shushing him. He thought that the other thing was a he, maybe seventeen in appearance. He practically radiated calm and Karkat was torn between wanting to bolt and wanting to sob into this thing's shirt. He leaned fore ward, still hiccupping before he felt a hand on his head and the noises from the thing holding him turned into what sounded suspiciously like chirps and were answered with more.

The boy looked up, catching the sight of another thing standing over them. It was another 'he', wirey and the same age as the other, large wings that changed from a golden orange at the top to a pitch black were fanned out, lightly brushing the pale ones.

"Don't be scared kid, like John said, we're not here to hurt you." It spoke with a slight accent, smirking with it's mouth though Karkat couldn't see their eyes through the thick black glasses it wore. The boy flinched as one pale hand reached out, lightly ruffling his hair, the fear draining from his body as the other did so. He stayed curled against John, too tired from all the fear and tears to move as the golden one materialized a rag, dabbing at the forgotten cut on Karkat's head, hissing curses under his breath.

"Dave, move your wings, it's getting cramped." John asked, moving his own wings closer to his body as the other folded them flat against his back, moving closer to inspect the wound. The two chirped softly between themselves as they cared for the boy who wanted to move. He didn't though, because every time Dave touched him he felt his eye lids lower even more until he'd fallen asleep against the teen holding him.

"Dammit Dave, you weren't supposed to be syphoning off of him." John hissed in their native language as he noticed the boy had fallen asleep against him. He snatched the rag from the other fae, giving his counterpart a dirty look. The parasite just shrugged before standing up.

"The kid could use some sleep, he never does, really." He stretched, gold and black wings unfurling slightly. "I'm gonna head out, you keep an eye on the kid. I've got some people to talk with." John shivered as he caught sight of the red glow showing through the sun glasses he wore.

"Just don't kill anyone." Dave ignored him, walking out the door into the darkening world. John sighed, gathering the small child in front of him into his arms before standing up. He was going to find Karkat's room and let the child rest.

He could tell the child about his fate when he woke in the morning.


End file.
